


A Trial's End

by TurtleNovas



Series: Aranlyde/Nasilovat Legacies [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Father/Daughter, Graphic Incest, Incest, OC: A'shur, OC: Rydra, Trigger Warning: Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rydra meets her father in person for the first time.  Please heed warnings and tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trial's End

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: While the consent is there, I have tagged this with non-con due to the incestuous nature of things. This is a very dark relationship, please read at your own risk. Also he calls her "child" in this, but she is an adult, so I am not tagging underage.
> 
> Prompt: He

When she meets him in person for the first time, so many years after having first seen him in her dreams, it's as though the world becomes light after an eternity of darkness. He is her sun, and only now has she come to feel his warmth on her surface. It swells in her breast, and in her loins, and suddenly, her waning passions combust within her. Each ember of her rage becomes a ravenous flame. Each ebbing tide of joy surges forth, threatening to drown her. Each phantom sensation of lust and arousal becomes solid, sliding hot through her mind, and stirring her to readiness. She is alight with his presence before she even hears his voice, or receives his touch. 

He smirks as she falls to her knees before him, bowing her head as he says, “My dear, Rydra.”

Her name is glorious on his tongue, his breath ghosting over her face as he leans to kiss her forehead. 

“Father,” she says, voice barely a whisper as she struggles to remain still under the weight of her arousal. 

“You have done so well, child.” His hand is under her chin, a gentle caress on her neck. “You have suffered much to keep our secret, and have inflicted more suffering back on the Jedi. Truly, I could not have asked for a better performance from you.” 

Rydra cannot meet his gaze, keeps her head bowed as her only measure of control against her passion. “Thank you, Father,” she says. “I've done it all for you.” 

He is closer now, close enough that she can smell his musk, and she wants.

“And now that you are here, with me,” he continues, tilting her chin up, forcing her to look. “What will you do?” 

She shudders, reaches to touch him, waits for his nod of approval before resting her hand on his thigh. “Whatever you ask of me.” 

He smiles at her then, predatory, meeting her desperate gaze. She begs, silently, for him to ask this of her, and for a moment, she is terrorized by the possibility that he won't. 

But then, “My perfect child.”

Permission.

So she leans forward, bracing her other hand his thigh as well, and kisses him, open mouthed, through the fabric of his pants. His hand is gentle, but firm on the back of her neck, and she revels in the touch.

It is not long after that he spills in her mouth, the taste of it is not unlike salvation on her tongue. Finally, her trial is complete, and the seed within her is as a seed of new life, waiting to be nurtured and grown. She looks up into his face, and he smiles. She will not disappoint him.


End file.
